pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Dragonite
This '''Dragonite is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and the first Pokémon he caught during his journey around the world with Go. Personality As a Dragonair, Dragonite is a very courageous and determined Pokemon and it was displayed when it saves Ash from falling and it is similar to Clair's Dragonair but its slippery skin is much like Ash's Goodra while it was both a Goomy and a Sliggoo. It is also cares for its kind including the head Dragonite at Dragonite Island. After it evolved into Dragonite and much like Ash's Muk, Dragonite developed a habit of hugging people and Pokemon it meets, as seen where it hugged Professor Sakuragi, to whom it was grateful after Sakuragi decided to keep Dragonite Island a secret. The head Dragonite also respects it for its rescue efforts following its evolution. Biography As Dragonair Ash first encountered Dragonite as a Dragonair when he and Go landed on Dragonite Island after a flock of Dragonite rescued them from a storm. Unlike the other Dragonair on its home island, it had trouble learning how to fly and use Dragon Dance. When Ash saw this, Dragonair accepted his offer to help it master the use of its wings. With an Electroweb trampoline provided by Pikachu, Dragonair learned to fly and master Dragon Dance and became very grateful towards Ash for his help. Dragonair then sensed that one of its Dragonite friends was in trouble and led Ash and Go to it. It turned out that Team Rocket had captured the head Dragonite, and sent out Wailord to deal with them. One of Wailord's splashes sent Ash flying into the air, and Dragonair tried to save him. However, its skin was too slippery for Ash to hold on to, so it then proceeded to evolve into Dragonite gaining arms and legs to save Ash from the fall.SS010 As Dragonite Dragonite remains to carry Ash following its evolution as it watches the head Dragonite blasts Team Rocket off with a Hyper Beam. After Team Rocket had been defeated, the head Dragonite was proud of its friend's rescue efforts and Dragonite expressed its willingness to come with Ash by hugging him, so he caught it. When it later met Professor Sakuragi, it was delighted to know he promised to keep his homeland a secret and affectionately hugged him, oblivious to Sakuragi's pain.SS010 At the Sakuragi laboratory, Dragonite affectionately greeted Go's Stantler and Scyther with a warm hug, which startled them in the beginning but eventually they gladly accepted its hug.SS011 Known moves Using Dragon Dance |stage2 = Dragonite |img2 = Ash Dragonite Dragon Claw.png Using Dragon Claw Ash Dragonite Hurricane.png Using Hurricane | Dragon Dance; dragon; SS010 Dragon Claw; dragon; SS014 Hurricane;flying; SS014 }} Voice actor *Kenta Miyake (Japanese and English) Trivia *Dragonite marks the first time Ash: **Has ever caught a Pokémon that one of his traveling companions previously owned; Iris owns a Dragonite herself. ***Another note is that Ash's Dragonite is a polar opposite to Iris', in terms of personalities and traits. **Captured a fully evolved Pokémon with an evolutionary line as his first new Pokémon in a new series. **Caught a Pseudo-legendary Pokémon in its fully evolved stage. ***Although this is the second Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon Ash has ever caught, first being Goodra. **Captured a fully evolved Pokémon from an evolutionary line since Noctowl in Fowl Play!, 941 episodes before Dragonite's capture, and thus also the first such capture outside of the original series. **Caught a Generation I Pokémon since Seaking. ***His last non-temporary Generation I Pokémon he caught was his Snorlax. **Caught a Pokémon that was introduced in a previous generation since his Gligar. *Dragonite is currently the only Pseudo-legendary Pokémon currently in Ash's possession. This was because he no longer owned Goodra, having released it and Gible has not evolved. *Dragonite is the second Pokémon to evolve in the same episode it was caught by Ash. The first was his Primeape. **It is also the first Pokémon to show its evolution prior to its capture since his Krokorok. Gallery As Dragonair Dragonair With Ash's Pikachu kanto.jpg SS010 28.png Rescuing Ash Ash and Dragonite.png With Ash and Pikachu SS010 31.png Hugging Professor Sakuragi }} References Category:Dragon-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon